the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Mapstravaganza
MapstravThumb2.jpg|Rage's Season 1 Thumbnail MapstravThumb4.jpg|Hollow's Season 1 Thumbnail MapstravThumb5.jpg|Later Season 1 Thumbnail MapstravEp1.PNG|First Episode of Season 1 MapstravFinale.PNG|Finale of Season 1 About Season 1 On March 18th 2013, Rage posted the first video of his new Minecraft show with Hollow called Mapstravaganza, often shortened to 'Mapstrav'. The show involved viewers submitting maps to an email that Rage and Hollow looked through and selected 3 maps to showcase in the episodes. The viewers were asked to vote in the comment section for which of the maps are they thought the best: Vote 1 for Creation, Vote 2 for Challenge and Vote 3 for Competitive. The section in the 'vote 2' space would later change throughout the seasons of Mapstrav. Creation The first section of the show was specifically for maps that are nice to look at in some way such as massive impressive builds, small builds with amazing detail or any map with a unique creative idea. Challenge This segment was for maps that Rage and Hollow could work together on to complete such as parkour, adventure maps, games or anything else that is challenging them for them to complete. Problems often occurred when redstone failed to work as intended. Competitive This was the ending segment of the show and was meant for maps wherein Rage and Hollow could go head to head and see who won in activities such as races, parkour, games, fights, and puzzles. Skipping Mazes Rage and Hollow have both expressed their hatred for mazes because of how boring they are and how them playing mazes is completely uninteresting for the viewers to watch. Therefore, they decided to skip mazes if they appeared in races or any other maps. Meth Races When people began making races for Mapstrav using the speed effect, Rage described the feeling of these effects as being on meth. Everytime he got these speed effects he called it meth and called the speed potions 'Meth potions'. Hollow jokingly said in one episode, "What if someone did a Meth Race?" and the first race appeared the very next episode. It has since become a popular thing for people to build and somewhat of a tradition of Mapstrav to have one these races every once in a while. Eventually the meth theme branched from races and into fights and various other ways of incorporating the effect. List of Things Started This Season: * Shittiest Room Award * Blue Sheep as Evanz * It Was A Bat * The Babe * BatSheep Inspections * Enchanted Mapstravaganza Season 1 Episodes: # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Soaring Planes, Deadly Tower and Anger Run! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Fantasy World, Lost Treasure and A Deadly Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Wither City, Rooms of Death and Mind Games! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! East City, Parkour Hell and A Death Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Ancient Land, Boss Fight and Rage Parkour! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Minecraft Zoo, The Facility and An Arena of Minigames! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Air Base, Creeper Temple and Crazy Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Medieval Town, A reverse Deathrun!? And the Survival Fight; The Wall! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Medieval City, Mario Arcade and Walking Dead! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Hitler Mansion?, Tic Tac Toe and A Brutal Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Ragican Universe, Game Medley and Mario Road! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Sub City, Amazing Voice Acting and War of Spheres! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! FSI South Branch, Dungeon of 'Fun' and Best Puzzle EU! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Castle Wars, Anger Challenge and Ultimate Showdown! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Ragican Fleet, Origin of Timothy and Tower of Games! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Rio de janeiro, Avatar Quiz and Zombie Onslaught! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Ragican Cities, Insult Complements and Best PVP Ever! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! MineZoo, Doctor's Revenge and Impossibru! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! 1922 FSI, Rage and Hollows Past and Best Race Ever! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Rage Star, Aquatic Escape and Chicken Run! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Sky Castle, FSI Crisis and Chicken Battle! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Hollow and Rage Shrines, FSI Crisis PT 2 and Bitch Hunter 2013! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! The Ark, Plainview Labs and Amazing Games! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Moon Destroyer, Tower of Heaven and BASKETBALLLLLL! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Glorious Dragon, Save the World and Deluxe Tower Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! The Colosseum, Hollow and Rage Missing and A Flying Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! FSI Head Branch, Tower of Cooperation and 2v2 Combat! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Pyramid Roller-coaster, Inside Rage and Flying Race 2.0! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Spud Survival, Planet Jumper and Zombie Invasion! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Our Animal Mounts, Pig Paradox and The New king of Hazhara! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Dragon Fight, Redstone Puzzles and 2v2 Rematch! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Kingdom of Niramar, Troll Parkour and Ender Pearl Fight! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! We Face Curaxu, Hell Challenge and Hell Competitive! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! BatSheep Industries, Pillage the Village and Our First Horse Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Urbis Monti, Save FSI and Brain Power! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Smash Bros - Pokémon Arena, Portal!? and The Pokémon Arena IN ACTION! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Sky City, Best Challenge Ever and Ultimate Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Curaxu's Hardcore 1 Up, The Walking Dead and 5 Part Marathon Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Sea Monster, Past Selves Revenge and Technology Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Elemental Temples, Prison Escape and Connect Four! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Eternal Garden, Towerception and Brutal Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Zombie Hollow, Elemental Planes and Pirate Ship Escape! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Roller-coaster World, Rescue Rage and Hollow and Magic Meth Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Inside our heads, Horrible Future and Pokémon Hollow and Rage?! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Wonder of the World, Lets Play a Game and Night of the Living Dead! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! A Song For Hollow and Rage, Morgan Freeman and Ender Pearl Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Spawn Curaxu Style, Worse Rescue Ever and Crafting Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Sea Warfare, Jukes Quest and Stress Run! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Dragon Apocalypse, Rage Mesa Nostalgia and Meth Fight! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Doctor Who? Angry Wife and Drug Testing!? # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Best Redstone Ever, Haunted House and Spot the Difference! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Harry Potter, Double Date? and Biome Runners! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Masterpiece Creation, Save Space and Time and Race of Games! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Fan World, Mini Golf and Slenderman! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Sorting Hat, Best Worst Challenge and Rage Hollow Evanz Fluke FFA! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! MLP (Rages hell), 3D Pokémon and Musical Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Biome Coaster, Ghost Assault and Hardcore Parkour! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Hollow Army Vs Rage Army, Evanz Birthday Party and Rakkar Parkour! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Dragon Squid Fight, Silent Hill Escape and Meth Skills! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Batcave+Floating Island, JUMANJI and The Wall 2v2! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Four Nations, Fish Spiders in Space and Game Island! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Water World, HARDCOREPARKOUR, More Parkour? HORSE RACE PARKOUR + MORE! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Sunfury Ice Palace, Wine Cellar Escape and Arrow Lava Run! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Dwarf Underground City, Deaths of 'The Crew' and Rainbow Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Jungle Temple, Sunfury Zombie Carnival and Legendary Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Halloween night, DAFARIA HALLOWEEN + Grapple Hook Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Breathtaking Creation, Parkour Story Time and Hilarious Arrow Fight! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Namu Village, FSI Recruitment and Crafting Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Rage and Hollow vs Sunfury! (Season 1 Finale!) # Minecraft Mapstravaganza S1 Final! Best Builds of S1! QBC Sunfury mode! Hunger Games With the Crew! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Best Moments of Season 1! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Best Moments of Season 1 (Second Half) Other Seasons * [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/Mapstravaganza_S2 Mapstravaganza Season 2] * [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/Mapstravaganza_S3 Mapstravaganza Season 3] * [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/Mapstravaganza_S4 Mapstravaganza Season 4] * Mapstravaganza Season 5 Category:Series Category:Game Category:Minecraft